Perseverare
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: Suite de "Errare". La vie semblait paisible pour Harry qui filait le parfait idylle avec Severus. Mais élever un enfant, surtout si ce dernier est un ancien mage noir qui voulait attenter à votre vie, n'est pas de tout repos !
1. Prologue

Je pense mettre cette fiction sous **M** pour cause de violences physiques/psychologiques, de cul, de sang, d'explosions et de tout un tas d'autres trucs plus ou moins en rapport avec l'histoire originale… Puisse J.K. Rowling me pardonner…

* * *

 _ **Le 15 Août 2015**_ **–** **Département des Mystères**

Des bruits de pas tranquilles résonnent sur le sol de marbre du Département des Mystères, en concert avec d'autres pas, plus rapides et effrénés, ceux d'une course haletante.

« - _Doloris_ ! »

Un jet de lumière rouge part de la baguette du sorcier au pas tranquille et vient stopper le sorcier haletant dans sa course qui tombe de douleur sur le sol, soufflant et hurlant. Ce n'est pas son premier _Doloris_ depuis cette rencontre infortuite avec son assaillant et il espérait ne pas être achevé par un dernier Impardonnable.

Cette pensée lui confère un sursaut de volonté et lui permet de se relever avant de reprendre sa course. Il doit encore être derrière lui, il sait que son assaillant aime jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Voilà bien une caractéristique commune à tous les gens de son espèce.

Il halète et tente vainement de reprendre son souffle près d'un pilier quand le bruit d'une chute le fait sursauter. Il se risque à regarder derrière lui et la panique envahie alors son regard.

« - Cours ! Va te cacher ! »

Il lance un _Protego_ avant de s'élancer pour stopper son ancien poursuivant.

Cependant, la panique et la peur n'étaient pas pour lui les meilleurs conseillers. Il songea que de toute manière, il avait été lâche toute sa vie et qu'il pouvait désormais se racheter en faisant preuve de courage. Néanmoins, il espérait que ce sursaut de courage ne ferait pas au dépend de sa vie…

« - Peu m'importe, tant qu'il ne le trouve pas… »

Et dans un cri guerrier visant à lui donner de la vaillance, il enchaîne les sorts et maléfices dans l'optique de contrer et de vaincre son ennemi. Quelques Impardonnables fusent des deux camps mais un jet de lumière verte finit par l'emporter.

Un corps tombe au sol sans vie. Sa dernière pensée est une demande de pardon pour la personne qu'il n'a pas su protéger.

 _ **Le 16 Août 2015**_ **–** **Première page de** _ **La Gazette du Sorcier**_

Meurtre au Département des Mystères !

Cette nuit, un meurtre fut commis au Ministère de la Magie alors que tous nos concitoyens dormaient paisiblement. Il est vrai que depuis la chute de _Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ , la vie est devenue bien calme et paisible pour nous sorciers nous devons pour cela remercier notre Sauveur, Harry Potter Le Survivant ! Mais le meurtre de cette nuit semble mettre un terme à cette période de tranquillité. En effet, les Aurors soupçonnent un nouveau mage noir d'être derrière les événements désastreux de cette nuit. Les autorités ont toutes les raisons en effet de soupçonner l'avènement d'un nouveau mage noir, si ce n'est le retour d'un ancien, car la Marque des Ténèbres a été retrouvée, flottant au-dessus de la malheureuse victime : Drago Malefoy, langue-de-plomb au Département des Mystères. **SUITE EN PAGE 2**.


	2. I Rentrée à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ce 1er chapitre bien en avance de ce que j'avais prévu mais comme je pars en vacances demain dans un lieu sans Internet jusqu'à fin Août, je me suis dit que ce ne serais pas très correct de ne vous laisser qu'avec un très court prologue. Néanmoins, je suis ravie des réactions que ce dernier a pu susciter ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu ainsi que celles qui y ont réagis !

Pour information, la fin de cette histoire est déjà rédigée ainsi que les chapitres « pivots », ceux qui sont nécessaires au récit. Cependant, il reste à ajouter autour des « fioritures littéraires » qui font que la fiction ne soit pas qu'un assemblage d'événements. Mon rythme de publication devrait donc être d'une semaine sur deux (de préférence le Samedi après-midi) une fois de retour de vacances.

Assez parlé, je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fiction, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 25 Août 2009**_ **– Maison de Severus Rogue et Harry Potter**

« - Dis ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à me poser cette question après m'avoir réveillé bien trop tôt alors que je me suis couché très tard hier soir ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui as insisté en disant que ton rythme de travail ne devait pas interférer sur notre vie de couple.

\- Et notre vie de couple consiste à se dire des mots doux à longueur de journée ?

\- Pas seulement. Mais si tu penses à autre chose, je suis preneur !

\- Rendors-toi Harry, je suis fatigué.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir épousé un vieux…

\- C'est le cas. Laisse le vieux dormir maintenant. »

Severus soupira et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête, bien conscient que cette maigre altercation ne suffirait pas à décourager le Gryffondor stupide qui partageait son lit – et accessoirement, sa vie – depuis déjà 11 longues années. Merlin, comme le temps passait lentement lorsque l'on devait s'occuper de deux enfants à la maison…

« - Si tu es réveillé, va voir comment va le petit.

\- Il doit sûrement être en train de lire. Tu sais bien quel genre de regard il lance lorsqu'on le dérange en pleine lecture. Merlin, si jeune et déjà si sérieux… J'ai parfois l'impression de voir une parfaite réplique d'Hermione ! T'ai-je dit que lors de notre première année-… »

Et le voici repartit sur une de ses passionnantes anecdotes sur sa scolarité et ses formidables amis. Severus poussa un soupire las avant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le babille du Gryffondor. Mais cela se révéla bien plus facile en théorie qu'en pratique. Ce stupide Survivant ne se taisait-il donc jamais ? Ce qu'il pouvait être bavard… Et dès le matin qui plus est ! N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour le travail harassant qu'il effectuait chaque nuit, ce qui l'obligeait à se coucher tard, donc à devoir compenser son temps de sommeil sur la matinée ? Mais non, évidemment, pourquoi Harry-Stupide-Potter devrait-il s'en soucier ?

« … et c'est là où nous nous sommes rendus compte que malgré tes cheveux gras tu n'étais pas le méchant de l'histoire. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mmmh.

\- C'est dingue ça, s'offusqua Harry, pour parler potions y a du monde mais quand il s'agit de s'intéresser à mes propres histoires, là, y a plus personnes ! »

Seul un énième soupire las lui répondit… Ainsi qu'un regard noir émergeant de sous les couvertures.

« - … Si je fais ce que tu veux, tu me laisseras dormir ? »

Un sourire malicieux s'étira de part en part sur le visage du Gryffondor. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard…

« - Qui te dit que je vais te laisser dormir après ça ? »

Severus lève les yeux au ciel puis soupire de nouveau. Lui qui espérait se reposer lors de cette matinée allait devoir apprendre le respect du sommeil des autres à un Gryffondor insatiable.

Fier de son succès, ledit Gryffondor se hissa à califourchon sur le bassin du maître des potions de Poudlard et entreprit de dégager du mieux possible un peu de peau pâle derrière sa chemise de nuit grise.

« - J'ai quand même du mal à croire que tu sois toujours aussi bien foutu à ton âge sans avoir besoin de potions ou quoique ce soit.

\- Mon grand âge te remercie, jeune blanc-bec, mais pour ta gouverne, une année pour un sorcier équivaut à cinq ans pour un moldu. »

Harry cessa son activité et observa Severus avec de grands yeux.

« - Ne me regarde pas avec ton regard de merlan frit. Nous, sorciers, vivons plus longtemps que les moldus car notre horloge biologique est différente de la l'heure.

\- Tout cela grâce à la magie ?

\- Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Harry, soupira Severus, tu n'es pas sans savoir que de la magie coule dans nos veines. Si ?

\- Et bien…

\- Tu pensais que cela venait d'où ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi…. Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne pensais pas que nous étions fondamentalement différents des moldus…

\- Et bien c'est le cas. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les moldus car nous sommes bénis par la magie et pas eux.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas un peu extrême comme définition… ? »

Severus soupire avant de se redresser, dévisageant le Gryffondor abasourdi, assit sur son ventre. Il avait beau pleinement vivre dans le monde magique depuis plusieurs années, certains aspects lui échappaient toujours.

« - C'est ainsi, voilà tout. La Magie choisie elle-même le corps qu'elle va alimenter.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que l'on peut mourir si l'on cesse d'utiliser la magie ?

\- Précisément. C'est pour nous une fonction vitale, comme le fait de respirer. »

Harry écarquilla davantage les yeux sous un soupire un peu plus amusé de Severus.

« - C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas acheter de lave-vaisselle. Nous ferons notre vaisselle comme tous les autres, à l'aide de la magie.

\- Soit… »

Harry prit son air pensif : la mine renfrogné et les lunettes glissant sur le nez. Severus le trouvait craquant dans cette position et voulut lui subtiliser un baiser quand le Gryffondor l'interrompit de nouveau.

« - Mais et les enfants nés de moldus alors ?

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Ben… Si jamais ils vivent dans un pays reculé et qu'ils n'apprennent jamais qu'ils sont des sorciers ?

\- Impossible. Chaque nouvelle naissance de sorcier est automatiquement enregistrée sur le livret des naissances de son pays mais également au sein du Grand Parlement Magique International. Et comme les enfants sorciers sont tellement rares, les gouvernements ont plutôt tendances à vouloir les protéger et se chargeront de leur révéler leur héritage. C'est plus clair maintenant ?

\- Oui professeur Rogue. »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement, posant sa main sur son torse. Il se redresse ensuite quelque peu pour observer son ancien professeur et lui faire un sourire aguicheur.

« - Mais maintenant, j'aimerais passer à une nouvelle leçon.

\- Avant de pouvoir passer à une nouvelle, il faudrait tout d'abord revoir les bases, fit Rogue en glissant ses mains en direction des fesses de son jeune amant.

\- Vous êtes bien consciencieux professeur. »

Severus baisse le pantalon de pyjama d'Harry et s'apprête à passer ses mains sur une certaine partie de son anatomie lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser sur la tête du Survivant. Ce dernier, surpris, voulut l'en déloger mais la bête lui hulula dessus avant de lui tendre une lettre. Grognant, Harry la prit et commença à la lire avant de soupirer et de congédier le volatile.

Sous le regard interrogateur et agacé de son amant, Harry lui expliqua :

« - Notre fils nous attend pour petit-déjeuner. Il nous rappelle par ailleurs bien aimablement que nous n'avons toujours pas acheté ses affaires scolaires alors que la rentrée est dans peu de temps et que son parrain lui a promis un cadeau aujourd'hui.

\- Nous devons nous habiller et descendre c'est cela ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ah les enfants… »

 _ **Le 25 Août 2009**_ **– Chaudron Baveur**

« - Bon alors, fais voir ta liste… Bon, ton père et moi pourrons te passer nos anciens manuels, les programmes n'ont pas changés en 10 ans. Par contre, nous devrions acheter ton uniforme et de nouvelles capes, peut-être… Un peu de papeterie ne ferait pas de mal également, ton propre chaudron…

\- Je devrais en outre passer chez l'apothicaire. Il me manque certains ingrédients pour mes potions.

\- Quoi ? Encore avec tes potions, s'exclama Harry.

\- C'est mon travail je te le rappelle. Et un bon artisan n'est rien sans ses outils.

\- Oh la barbe… »

Avisant le regard de son fils, Harry sut que ce dernier partageait ses impressions, bien qu'il le montre avec un peu plus de retenue et de modération.

« - Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire Tom, je te donne un peu d'argent et tu vas t'acheter ce qu'il faut à la papeterie et si tu souhaites une chouette ou un tout autre animal à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, ton père et moi nous occuperons de son matériel en potion, du tien et de ton uniforme. D'accord ?

\- Oui père.

\- Ne te perds pas surtout, ne parle pas aux inconnus, dis bonjour, au revoir et merci aux commerçants, ne mange pas trop de bonbons – n'oublie pas que ton parrain nous attends à 15h chez Florian Fortarôme – sois prudent sur le chemin et si jamais tu te perds, lance une fusée de détresse dans les airs, entendu ?

\- Harry, inutile de le couver autant. Thomasus est grand, il peut se débrouiller.

\- Mais c'est encore un enfant Severus, qui sait ce qui peut plus arriver…

\- Ne craignez rien père, dit Tom, je serais prudent. Je vous retrouverai sans crainte chez le glacier à 15h.

\- Tu vois, il est responsable.

\- Bon… »

Après quelques recommandations supplémentaires et une étreintes affectueuse, Harry laissa partir son fils dans le Chemin de Traverse avant de lui-même suivre son amant en direction de l'apothicaire.

« - J'espère que tu ne prendras pas trop de temps…

\- Si tu veux, va m'attendre au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

\- … Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais me tenir dans les magasins…

\- Alors arrête de râler et suis-moi. »

Pour la forme, Harry râla un peu avant qu'une voix à l'accent italien familier ne l'interpelle.

« - Ça alors ! Si ce n'est pas ce cher Harry Potter ! »

Harry se retourna et vit apparaître les deux frères Fabia : Everett et Antonius. Ce dernier qui s'était laissé pousser le bouc depuis leur dernière entrevue, vint lui serrer la main avec chaleur tandis que son frère aîné demeurait plus en retrait.

« - Et bien, il faut croire que la vie de couple vous réussit, je ne vous ai pas reconnu !

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es myope comme une taupe sans tes lunettes Antonius.

\- Mais non Everett, enfin ! Soupira Antonius avant de se retourner vers Harry. Comment allez-vous alors mon cher ? Prêt pour cette rentrée ?

\- Pour tout vous avouer, je suis un peu inquiet mais également confiant. Cela me fait plaisir de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Il n'y a pas que vous que cela réjouit, l'on ne parle que de ça au sein du personnel, vous devriez entendre les commérages !

\- Et vous Antonius, comment se passe votre séjour au château, lui demanda Severus.

\- Ma foi pas trop mal.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous assistiez Pomfresh et le professeur Chourave.

\- Et également ce vieux Rusard ! Cet emploie n'est pas de tout repos mais depuis que j'ai découvert les cuisines, j'y trouve un certain charme ! Tout s'embellit avec un bon repas et un bon vin, vous les Anglais ne savez vraiment pas comment vous nourrir, s'en est un comble tout de même ! Il faudra que j'en touche quelques mots à Dumblydore…

\- Dumbledore, Antonius.

\- Oui oui, c'est du pareil au même, fit ce dernier avec un vague geste de la main. »

Les quatre adultes restèrent à discuter un moment de tout et de rien avant de se diriger vers l'apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients manquant tant à Severus qu'à Antonius.

« - Et vous Everett, vous êtes venus rendre visite à votre frère ?

\- Oui. Nous allions nous recueillir sur sa tombe avant le départ de mon train. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le petit groupe, ce dont ne semblait se soucier ni Severus, qui continuait son commerce, ni Everett, qui conservait sa mine austère.

« - Vous aussi vous alliez vous recueillir ?

\- Et bien oui, j'en avais l'intention…

\- J'espère que c'est plus qu'une intention, Monsieur Potter, n'oubliez pas que mon jeune frère est mort lors de votre combat.

\- Everett, enfin…

\- Tais-toi Antonius. Partons ou je n'aurais pas le temps de rendre mes hommages avant le départ du train. Bonjour chez vous. »

Et sans un dernier regard, le chef de la famille des Fabius partit, peu après suivit par son frère cadet qui prit tout de même le temps de saluer correctement le couple avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« - Quel homme sévère, fit Harry, une fois la cape émeraude de riche facture d'Everett Fabia au loin.

\- C'est un homme important. Je crois également qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Quintus.

\- Parce qu'il pense que moi peut-être j'éprouve du plaisir en pensant à sa mort ?

\- Non Harry. Mais certaines personnes n'expriment pas leur douleur de la même façon que les autres. »

Un nouveau silence tomba, mais cette fois-ci entre eux deux. Severus continuait de fouiller parmi les étagères tandis qu'Harry se murait dans un silence gêné. Après quelque temps, Severus reprit la parole :

« - Ce n'est pas un homme stupide mais blessé. Un jour, il comprendra.

\- Je l'espère… »

Non loin de là, Thomasus Salazar Potter-Rogue terminait ses achats dans la papeterie située non loin du magasin Fleury et Bott. Tom avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin, paya et sortit de la boutique. C'était un jeune garçon ayant atteint sa onzième année, vêtu comme la plupart des enfants sorciers de bonne famille, aux cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés et aux yeux rouges qui lui conféraient une certaine originalité. Il était irréprochable tant par sa tenue que par son habillement ou ses relations mondaines. Bien jeune, il avait appris à plaire aux autres, ce que ses parents ne voyaient pas toujours d'un très bon œil. Bien qu'il les aimât plus que tout, il n'ignorait pas que la société était cruelle et ne faisait de cadeaux à personne, et encore moins aux personnes trop naïves qui accordaient trop facilement leur confiance dans les autres. Oui, Tom était misanthrope et ne s'en portait pas plus mal : mieux valait vivre seul que mal accompagné.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'il empruntait et sans savoir comment, se retrouva au cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes, près d'une boutique proposant une promotion sur ses chandelles venimeuses.

Il déglutit et fit demi-tour, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Si jamais son père l'apprenait, il lui ferait passer un savon tel qu'il s'en souviendrait encore le siècle prochain. Cependant, alors qu'il allait sortir de cette Allée sinistre, une vieille femme lui agrippa le poignet, le tirant dans une ruelle encore plus sombre et plus crasseuse que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il voulut crier mais cette dernière plaqua sa main rêche contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Il opta pour une attitude calme et faussement détendu, cherchant tout de même sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

« - Vous voilà, maître, je pensais ne jamais vous revoir… On vous croyait mort… Oui mort, encore… Mais vous ne pouvez mourir maître, vous nous l'avez dit… J'ai toujours eu foi en vous maître et là, je vous ai retrouvé, je vous suis encore fidèle… Nous vous sommes encore fidèle… Certains sont prêts, même si la Marque a disparue… Nous savons que vous reviendrez… Comme vous l'avez déjà fait… Il nous fallait juste faire preuve de patience, comme vous nous l'aviez dit… Oui, comme vous nous l'aviez dit…. »

Avisant son air apeuré dissimulé par de la colère dans ses iris grenats, la vieille sorcière le relâcha. Elle semblait encore vouloir parler et avant que Tom ne puisse prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle reprit la parole :

« - Vous nous avez demandé de vous retrouver… C'est chose faite… Maintenant, laissez-moi poursuivre la mission que vous m'aviez confiée… Je vous en prie, maître, acceptez ce journal… »

La vieille sorcière lui tendit alors d'un air profondément servile un vieux journal en cuir noir où aucune inscription ne transparaissait sur la couverture ou la reliure. Intrigué, il prit le journal et le feuilleta. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel journal intime sauf que ses pages étaient vierges. Etranges si l'on considérait la couleur et l'odeur du papier qui indiquaient un certain vieillissement.

« - Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça, vieille folle ? »

Cependant, nul ne lui répondit. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la vieille sorcière avait disparue. Agacé par ce manège, Tom sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes, le journal dans la poche de sa robe. Il ferait mieux de se diriger vers le glacier, l'heure du rendez-vous approchait.

 _ **Le 25 Août 2009**_ **– Sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme**

Harry, Severus et Tom étaient assis en train de déguster l'un des sundaes gratuits que Florian distribuait à ses clients préférés toutes les demi-heures. Severus était persuadé que sans la présence d'Harry, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une collation gratuite mais ce dernier le rassurait en lui disant qu'il se faisait des idées et que certaines personnes l'appréciaient. Severus se contentait de cette réponse, pour quelque temps du moins.

Ils étaient arrivés un peu en avance pour pouvoir profiter du sundae gratuit et attendaient désormais le parrain de leur fils qui devait les rejoindre sous peu, revenant d'un voyage – à ses dires – périlleux en France.

Enfin, ils aperçurent parmi la foule de sorciers une chevelure blonde parfaitement coiffée à l'aide de gel se frayer élégamment un chemin avant de prendre place à leurs côtés. Malgré les années et les contrariétés, Drago Malefoy conservait sa stature de sang-pur mondain. Il commanda un sorbet et entama la discussion par quelques banalités avant de s'enquérir de leurs nouvelles puis de se tourner vers son filleul.

« - Dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas grandi depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Peut-être, parrain.

\- Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année. Es-tu nerveux ?

\- Plutôt impatient.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu y allais tout seul. »

Tom acquiesça tout en lançant un regard à ses parents, tous deux professeurs au sein de la noble institution sorcière de Poudlard.

« - Je n'étais pas présent à ton anniversaire et m'en excuse.

\- Je sais parrain, un voyage diplomatique.

\- Et oui, encore un. Mais, je ne t'ai pas oublié pour autant.

\- Je sais, vous m'avez envoyé une carte et des cadeaux par hiboux. J'ai bien cru qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire le voyage tant vous les aviez chargés…

\- Un Malefoy n'offre que ce qu'il y a de meilleur enfin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais t'offrir, avec tes parents, un cadeau spécial que je ne pouvais te remettre qu'en main propre. »

Intrigué, le jeune garçon reposa sa cuillère et observa son parrain avec plus d'attention.

« - Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Drago déposa sur la table une cage recouverte par un tissu sombre. Tom le souleva, découvrant ainsi un superbe serpent – jeune, à en juger par sa taille – de couleur noire et aux yeux dorés. Surpris par le cadeau, il observa le serpent sous toutes les coutures tout en jetant quelques regards à ses parents. Son père (Harry) semblait heureux pour lui tandis que son autre père (Severus) semblait plus renfrogné. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus que de raison car Florian revenait avec d'autres sundaes. Drago remit le voile sur la cage puis la donna à son filleul.

« - Elle te plaît ?

\- C'est une femelle ?

\- Oui. Ce sont les plus agressives.

\- Beaucoup, oui. Merci Drago. »

Il vint alors serrer son parrain dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« - Tu veux lui donner un nom ?

\- C'est que… Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis, je m'attendais plutôt à un hibou…

\- Bah, je te laisse tout le temps nécessaire à ta réflexion, tu m'écriras pour m'en donner des nouvelles.

\- Promis. »

Le reste du goûter se passa dans une ambiance familiale : les adultes discutaient entre eux de l'année à venir tandis que Tom faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle amie.

« - Que dis-tu de… Nagini ? »

Le serpent sembla approuver.

 _ **Le 31 Août 2009**_ **– Tombe de Quintus Fabius**

Tom avait accompagné son père, Harry, pour un dernier hommage sur la tombe d'un de ses amis, mort pendant une grande guerre. Il ne savait pas trop laquelle ni pour quelle raison cette dernière avait eu lieu – son père restait assez évasif sur le sujet – mais il savait qu'il devait rendre hommage à ceux qui y avaient participés. Après leur recueillement, ils rentrèrent afin de boucler les derniers préparatifs pour le départ du lendemain.

 _ **Le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre 2009**_ **– Couloir menant à la Grande Salle de Poudlard**

Le voici à Poudlard. Il était un peu nerveux mais tâchait de rester impassible face au groupe de Première Année qui s'agitait et parlait dans tous les sens. Il avait toujours eu envie de sortir du lot et de se démarquer, et garder son calme en toutes circonstances l'aidait à atteindre son but.

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent et lui et ses camarades s'avancèrent. Il reconnut ses parents à la table des professeurs et leur fit un discret signe de tête, recevant en retour un sourire chaleureux de la part d'Harry et un signe de tête plus réservé de la part de Severus. Il savait, contrairement à certains de ses camarades visiblement nés-de-moldus, qu'il allait devoir se soumettre au Choixpeau magique une fois que ce dernier aurait terminé sa chanson.

« - Je vais maintenant vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, dit le Professeur Mc Gonagall en tenant un parchemin, et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Ce dernier décidera de la Maison qui sera la vôtre pour toute votre scolarité. Stoddard Ancrum. »

Un gros garçon à l'air timide et aux tâches de rousseau parsemant son visage s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le Choixpeau. Ce dernier sembla pensif quelques instant avant de lancer un tonitruant « POUFSOUFFLE ! ». La répartition se fit sans incident et Tom ne fut pas soucieux en ce qui concernait sa future maison : il savait déjà où il irait.

« - Susan Blekinshop.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Castor Cook.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Angelus Dearborn.

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Maggie Derleth.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Xenophilius Fincher.

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Zoticus Flamel.

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Ralph Jones.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Taurus King.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Aidan Livius.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Erin Mc Gruder.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Marius Midgen.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Undine Oliphant.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Simon Plum.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Thomasus Salazar Potter-Rogue.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Enitxis Rosier.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Artemis Thomsonile.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Ruby Underhill.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! »

La Répartition prit fin sur les derniers « Hourrah ! » enthousiastes venant de la table des Rouges et Ors. Tom lui-même avait été plutôt bien accueilli par ses camarades de Serpentard et avait serré quelques mains à son arrivés. Il prit place entre une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clair et bouclés, aux yeux verts et aux grosses lunettes du nom d'Enitxis Rosier et un garçon livide aux cheveux blond et aux lunettes carré du nom d'Aidan Livius. En face de lui, Marius Midgen, un garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noirs, prit place et lui offrit un sourire qu'il ne sut qualifier au premier abord. Néanmoins, il demeura sympathique envers tous ses camarades, répondant poliment à leurs questions tout en instaurant une barrière tacite autour de sa personne et de sa vie privée par la même occasion. Seuls ses voisins de droite et de gauche ne lui posèrent pas de questions, se contentant vraisemblablement d'écouter les réponses qu'il donnait et d'en tirer leurs propres conclusions. C'était de camarades dans leur genre que Tom devait se méfier le plus. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il était désormais à Serpentard et qu'il serait jugé tant sur ses actes que sur ses paroles : il ne pouvait se permettre de commettre la moindre erreur.

Puis, les conversations s'évanouirent lorsque les élèves entendirent leur Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, donner quelques petits coups sur son verre. Il veilla à obtenir l'attention de tous avant de prendre la parole :

« - Chers élèves, avant toute chose, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Que vous veniez d'entrer en Première Année ou que vous soyez un ancien de cette école, je me dois de vous rappeler certaines règles... »

Tom esquissa un sourire en se souvenant des récits de son père qui lui, avait dû enfreindre la presque totalité des règlements de cette institution, au grand dam de son autre père.

« - … Je voudrais également profiter de mon temps de parole pour faire une annonce. Tout d'abord, je vous prierai d'accueillir chaleureusement Harry James Potter qui accepte bien généreusement de prendre le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Un vague d'applaudissement suivie cette annonce. Personne n'ignorait qui était Harry Potter et beaucoup attendait son cours avec impatience. Harry, sourit en retour, fit quelques discrets petits signes de main pour saluer et se rassit ensuite, s'étant levé à l'annonce de son nom.

« - Faites-lui un bon accueil et continuez à travailler aussi studieusement que vous l'avez fait précédemment. Je voudrais également signaler que M. Fabia, dirigera le club de duel de Poudlard qui se tiendra tous les Jeudis après-midi. N'hésitez pas à aller vous inscrire. En ce qui concerne les inscriptions dans les autres clubs, adressez-vous à vos préfets et Directeurs de Maisons pour les modalités car je dois avouer, qu'à mon grand âge, je m'y perds un peu. »

Quelques rires suivirent sa déclaration avant que le vieux mage ne reprenne la parole.

« - Ceci étant dit, je vous demanderai d'adopter le plus grand sérieux pour la nouvelle qui va suivre. En effet, je vous annonce que cette année, je pars en voyage et serait très peu présent au sein de l'école. Je nomme la Directrice-adjointe, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Directrice en mon absence. La gestion de sa Maison sera donc la tâche de votre Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Tom vit ses parents blêmir à l'annonce mais il se doutait que ce devait être pour deux raisons différentes.

« - N'éternisons pas ce discours plus que nécessaire, j'ai déjà bien trop parlé. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit ! »

De nombreux cris de joies s'ensuivirent lors de l'apparition des plats, bien qu'une réaction plus modérée soit de mise à la table des Serpentard ainsi qu'à celle des Serdaigle. Tout en mangeant et en discutant avec ses camarades, Tom jetait quelques regards en direction de ses parents. Harry semblait nerveux et Severus énervé. Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment pour leur demander conseil.

Le repas se poursuivit dans un calme relatif avant que les préfets ne marquent le coup d'envoi en accompagnant les Premières Années dans leurs salles communes respectives. Leurs Préfets, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds tressés et aux yeux durs du nom de Hebe Lovecraft et un garçon au visage carré et aux cheveux ternes du nom d'Andros Twycross les conduisirent chacun dans leur Dortoir sans oublier de leur donner leur mot de passe – à ne surtout pas oublier ni divulguer – : « Errare humanum est ».

Les trois garons partirent s'installer dans leur dortoir tandis qu'Hebe conduisit Enitxis dans le sien.

« - La chance, fit Marius en s'installant sur son lit, elle a un dortoir pour elle toute seule !

\- C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à Serpentard à cette année… Lui répondit doucement Aidan.

\- Ouais, y a trop de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, c'est pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous empêchera d'avoir la coupe des 4 Maisons ! »

Il ricane avant de commencer à déballer ses affaires. Tom lui, avait déjà rangé les siennes depuis longtemps et, souhaitant couper court à toutes conversations, ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avant de s'allonger sur ce dernier. En s'allongeant, le petit journal de cuir noir tomba de la poche de sa robe et atterrit non loin de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé avant de se tourner de l'autre côté du lit et de fermer les yeux.

 _ **Le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre 2009**_ **– Appartements de Severus Rogue et Harry Potter**

« - Tu as vu ? Il est Serpentard.

\- Oui Sev', c'est normal après tout.

\- Normal ? Dois-je te rappeler qui il est ?

\- Pas la peine Severus, nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit de notre fils, Thomasus Salazar Potter-Rogue et rien de plus. Un petit garçon qui vient de faire sa rentrée en Première année à Poudlard et qui a été répartit dans la Maison Serpentard. »

Harry n'employait que rarement un ton et une posture sévère, seulement lorsque la situation le nécessitait.

« - … Tout de même, entre ça et son serpent…

\- C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Drago.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Harry, fit sévèrement Severus, les sourcils froncés. Je sais que toi et lui avez conspirés pour lui faire ce présent.

\- Mais as-tu vu à quel point cela le rendait heureux ?

\- Oui, et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète…

\- Allons Severus, il n'y a pas de raison… »

Severus soupire et fait signe à son amant de le rejoindre sur le lit ce que fit ce dernier avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« - Tu sais bien que le risque n'est pas nul.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il apprenne la vérité sur son identité.

\- Tu t'angoisse vraiment pour rien Severus… Moi je pense qu'avec l'amour et l'éducation tolérante que nous lui donnons, nous avons éliminé une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort. Il n'est que Tom, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Et puis, aurais-tu préféré qu'il aille à Poufsouffle, fit Harry d'un ton taquin ?

\- Tout de même pas… Soupira Severus. Mais Serdaigle n'aurait pas été plus mal.

\- Allez, je suis sûr qu'il va rapidement se faire des amis. Tu as vu comment il souriait à la table lors du dîner ? »

Severus laisse échapper un nouveau soupire. Parfois, son amant se révélait bien trop naïf et confiant en l'humanité.

 _ **Le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre 2009**_

 _Je n'ai jamais tenu un journal mais je n'aime pas gâcher. Voici donc ma première entrée dans ce journal de bord. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais y consigner mais il parait qu'utiliser un journal est bon pour le moral. Pas que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes, aucunement…_

 _J'ai fait ma rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je suis à Serpentard. Je m'y attendais. Mes parents m'ont brièvement expliqué en quoi consistaient les quatre Maisons de Poudlard lorsque j'étais plus jeune et j'ai toujours eu une affinité particulière pour cette maison. Peut-être parce que je porte le nom de Salazar et que, comme lui, je peux parler aux serpents. Je l'ai su il y a peu, en discutant avec Nagini. J'étais surpris mais pas effrayé, je me suis toujours senti différent des autres enfants._

 _Il ne faut pas que mes parents l'apprennent où ils risquent de ne pas très bien le prendre. Nagini m'a dit que les sorciers parlant le Fourchelangue (la langue des serpents) étaient très très rares. Je doute d'en rencontrer un, un jour. Toutefois, cela n'est pas exclu. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur mon héritage magique et ce que peux m'apporter cette particularité._

 _En attendant d'en savoir plus, je préfère la dissimuler. Je dois me considérer en milieu hostile, particulièrement avec mes camarades de chambre : Marius et Aidan sont étranges et dégage une drôle d'aura. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus mais je sens quelque chose chez eux qui ne va pas. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais comme leur aura n'est pas ouvertement menaçante, personne n'y prête attention._

 _Je verrais bien comment les choses évoluent._

 _Il faut que j'aille dormir. Je commencerai mon enseignement magique demain._

 _Tom._


	3. II Halloween

Je vous remercie chaleureusement de vos retours sur le chapitre I et vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre II ! Le chapitre III est prévu pour le 29.08. Pour les autres.. J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme mais cette année sera très chargée pour moi (#concours). Mon rythme de publication sera donc un peu plus espacé.

En outre, il y aura pas mal d'O.C.'s dans cette fiction vu que je m'éloigne quand même pas mal de l'histoire de J.K.R…. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez d'eux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le 2 Septembre 2009**_ **– Dortoir des garçons de Première année à Serpentard**

Tom se réveilla bien tôt ce matin-là. Comme à son habitude, il dormait peu. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car il n'était que très rarement fatigué, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui commençait les cours à Poudlard. Certes, il aurait ses parents comme professeurs – ce qui ne le réjouissait qu'à moitié – mais il aurait également l'occasion de découvrir d'autres horizons. La bibliothèque, par exemple, devait probablement receler des trésors incroyables pour qui savait bien chercher. Il avait hâte de se renseigner davantage sur Poudlard et ses alentours. Après tout, la connaissance apporte le pouvoir et cette idée lui plaisait. Il avait, en plus de sa curiosité naturelle sur tout ce qui l'environne, un intérêt profond pour l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard : Salazar Serpentard. Il avait récemment appris de Nagini que, comme lui, Salazar Serpentard possédait le don de parler aux serpents et qu'apparemment ce don se transmettait génétiquement. Il voulait vérifier cette information car, à sa connaissance, aucun de ses deux parents ne parlaient aux serpents. Il soupçonnait néanmoins Severus de posséder cette habilité. Après tout, étant un maître des potions, il devait connaître une multitude de choses et vu son caractère difficile, avait certainement été béni du don de Serpentard. De plus, il avait été élève dans cette maison et en était à ce jour le directeur. Tous les indices concordent. Nonobstant, Tom n'était pas du genre à se contenter de la solution de facilité et préférait approfondir de lui-même ses recherches. Une biographie et une généalogie de Serpentard devaient certainement trôner en première place au sein de la bibliothèque de l'école. Il aviserait cela à la fin des cours.

Comme il s'était levé tôt, il en profita pour se préparer dans la salle de bain. Etant de nature pudique – comme ses parents –, il préférait se laver et se changer en toute intimité. Une fois frais et habillé, il ne tarda pas à sortir dans l'optique de prendre son petit-déjeuner. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Aidan qui patientait poliment derrière la porte, attendant qu'il finisse et Marius qui dormait profondément. Comme cela ne le concernait pas, il ne s'y attarda pas et passa la porte de la salle commune puis se dirigea en direction de la Grande Salle. Logeant au plus profond des cachots (et sous le lac, apparemment), les couloirs n'étaient qu'infinis dédales de pierres humides, tapisseries, torches et portraits mieux valait donc ne pas se perdre. Ayant bonne mémoire, il avait mémorisé le trajet qu'avait emprunté Andros. Selon les rumeurs, les Septièmes années s'amusaient souvent à perdre les petits Première années dans les couloirs.

Lui, en tout cas, ne ferait pas partie de cette catégorie et il semblait en être de même pour les petits pas discrets qu'il entendait marcher derrière lui depuis peu. Tom ne souhaitait pas se retourner pour dévisager son suiveur (il n'était ni un Gryffondor ni un Poufsouffle enfin !) et se contenta d'accélérer légèrement le pas. Comme il s'y attendait, les pas derrière lui ne tinrent pas la distance et il eut ainsi sa réponse concernant la mystérieuse identité de son « poursuivant ». Il préférait néanmoins vérifier cette information en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il s'installa à la table des Serpentard, près du mur, de façon à avoir une vue sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Enitxis Rosier apparue, marchant calmement et se dirigeant impassiblement vers la table des Serpentard pour s'installer en diagonale de Tom, près de la sortie et loin de tous.

A en juger par son port altier, son maintien droit – parfois un peu raide – et son visage impavide, il avait affaire à une Sang-pure. Cependant, il y avait dans sa posture quelque chose de chancelant comme si l'enfant devait fournir de gros efforts pour conserver sa tenue. Cela ne se voyait que sous un regard attentif et scrutateur. Ce que possédait également Enitxis Rosier. Visiblement lasse de se faire dévisager, elle avait relevé son visage cerclé par deux énormes verres de lunette et l'observait à son tour – le _scrutait_ serait plus exact. Malgré son assurance, Tom se sentit mal à l'aise face à son regard, il avait l'impression que ce dernier pouvait sonder les tréfonds de son âme et que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais mentir à ces binocles disgracieuses. S'il se permettait d'examiner sans remords ses contemporains, il n'appréciait que peu la situation inverse et décida de faire en sorte que sa camarade détourne le regard.

« - Il m'a semblé te voir boiter. Serais-tu, par hasard, tombée dans les escaliers ? Fais attention, comme ils sont enchantés, ils peuvent se montrer, disons, imprévisibles… »

Visiblement, il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal et, confuse, la jeune fille partit dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée s'échappant de sa tasse de thé. Au cas où elle aurait répondue, il avait parlé juste assez fort pour que leurs voisins de table l'entendent. Ainsi, il était certain que cette pauvre fille serait trop occupée avec les autres pour s'occuper de son cas. C'était méchant mais son regard l'avait profondément dérangé et au vu des bribes de conversations qu'il interceptait, il n'était pas le seul. Un problème de réglé.

On leur distribua peu après leurs emplois du temps et Tom, surpris, constata qu'il n'aurait pas à se lever bien tôt car toutes ses journées de cours commencent à 10h20. Aujourd'hui étant Lundi, il lui faudra faire face à son père pour un double cours de Potion. Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de bizutage. Franchement, il trouvait que les élèves exagéraient : suivre les instructions du Professeur et se tenir tranquille suffisait généralement à le garder de bonne humeur.

Comme il n'était que 8h30, Tom décida de partir explorer un peu le vaste château. En repartant, il croisa Marius, de mauvaise humeur, qui s'était visiblement fait aimablement réveillé par Aidan. Il ne s'en mêla pas et disparu dans le dédale des escaliers de Poudlard. Il commença à entendre des voix peu de temps après avoir dépassé le deuxième étage. Sceptique, il s'arrêta mais les voix avaient cessées. Il jugea l'événement comme mineur puis poursuivit son chemin.

 _ **Le 2 Septembre 2009**_ **– Appartements du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Ça ne lui arrivait pas bien souvent mais présentement, Harry paniquait : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à Dumbledore de le nommer Directeur de Maison ? Il n'y connaissait rien et n'avait encore jamais enseigné à des enfants !

« - Ma parole, il perd vraiment la tête ! »

Surtout que, comme à son habitude, son Directeur adoré avait préféré manœuvrer en douce et ne l'avait donc pas informé à l'avance de ce changement.

« - Je suis vraiment dans la merde d'hypogriffe jusqu'au cou ! »

Certes, l'expression n'était pas très élégante mais avait au moins le mérite d'être compréhensible instantanément. Se posait cependant la question suivante : comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

« - C'est pas possible, il a voulu me faire une blague ou un truc dans le genre pour voir si j'avais les couilles d'accepter, tel un preux Gryffondor… Merdre alors ! »

Ce juron déniché dans une pièce de théâtre moldue lui plaisait beaucoup et il n'hésitait jamais à s'en servir, au grand dam de Severus qui lui, ne se prêtait pas à quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la grossièreté.

« - Que faire… Je viens à peine d'arriver, j'ai cours dans une heure… Des Septième années en plus ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de gérer une Maison moi ! En plus Gryffondor… Enseigner est une chose, mais s'occuper à plein temps d'adolescents perturbés en pleine crise identitaire en est une autre ! Si seulement … »

Si seulement quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, présentement, il ne savait pas grand-chose… Il espérait que vaguement, peut-être, Merlin entendrait sa détresse et lui enverrait un miracle… Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Une divinité quelconque n'allait pas descendre du ciel pour sauver sa peau in extremis comme on en trouve dans les contes.

Le sortant de ses réflexions maussades, quelques coups secs retentirent contre la porte de son bureau. De là où il se trouvait, il les entendit très clairement et vint aussitôt ouvrir au Professeur Mc Gonagall qui lui sembla sur l'instant baigner dans une lumière divine.

« - Bonjour Mr. Potter. Auriez-vous un instant ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet plutôt délicat…

\- Mais bien sûr Professeur, entrez ! Voulez-vous du thé ?

\- Je veux bien, merci. »

Harry demanda du thé et quelques gâteaux à l'un des elfes du château et invita le Professeur Mc Gonagall à prendre place sur le canapé.

« - Comme vous le savez sûrement, Mr. Potter, vous êtes dans une situation bien délicate. »

Il avait toujours apprécié chez son ancienne Directrice de Maison son tact inégalé.

« - Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui est passé par la tête d'Albus mais, étant désormais Directrice de Poudlard, il me semble juste de procéder à quelques changements. En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, traditionnellement, les quatre Directeurs de Maisons sont les représentants des quatre Fondateurs eux-mêmes et exercent chacun la discipline de l'un des Quatre : la Botanique pour Poufsouffle, les Sortilèges pour Serdaigles, les Potions pour Serpentard et enfin, la Métamorphose pour Gryffondor. »

Ah non, ça il ne le savait pas. Mais… Il n'exerce pas la Métamorphose, si ? Maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne s'était pas posé la question du remplaçant de Minerva. Voilà un autre problème. Peut-être qu'Antonius ou Minerva elle-même peuvent reprendre le poste ?

« - Etant Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vous ne pouvez légitimement accéder au poste de Directeur de Maison. Cependant, comme vous avez été nommé par Albus, je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de rendre votre poste au prochain Professeur de Métamorphose ?

\- Sans problèmes, Professeur ! Répondit rapidement Harry, peut-être un peu trop car son ancien Professeur fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous semblez bien empressé Mr. Potter. Etes-vous mécontent de votre nomination ?

\- Eh bien, pas exactement Professeur, bredouilla Harry presque penaud, mais je me voyais difficilement assumer une telle responsabilité alors que je suis presque incompétent dans ce domaine… »

L'expression de Mc Gonagall sembla se radoucir quelque peu.

« - N'ayez crainte Mr. Potter, si le Professeur Dumbledore vous a nommé, c'est qu'il vous jugeait compétent. Je ne remets pas en cause vos qualités mais ce serait rompre l'éthique de l'Ecole. Je suis bien aise que vous compreniez mon point de vous et acceptiez ma proposition.

\- Je vous en prie Professeur, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais y a-t-il déjà un remplaçant pour votre poste de prévu ?

\- Oui, Albus lui a envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière. Ma remplaçante devrait arriver à la fin du mois prochain, dans la soirée. Elle arrive de Pologne et éprouve quelques difficultés à se déplacer sur de longues distances mais elle ne m'a informée d'aucun retard superflu. »

Harry acquiesça et but quelques gorgées de thé, n'osant poser d'autres questions. Bien que Minerva Mc Gonagall ne soit plus son Professeur, elle l'intimidait toujours. Severus dirait que ce n'est pas très glorieux de la part d'un Gryffondor mais après tout lui aussi se sentait comme un élève face à elle. Malgré tout, il lui était infiniment reconnaissant pour son aide miraculeuse auquel il ne pouvait que rêver.

Leur discussion ne s'éternisa pas outre mesure et Minerva repartit remplir ses fonctions de Directrice tandis qu'Harry faisait son sac : il avait des cours à assurer et avec une bonne nouvelle comme celle-là, il se sentait plus confiant que jamais !

 _ **Le 2 Septembre 2009**_ **– Salle des Potions**

C'était la première fois que Tom se retrouvait face à son père en tant qu'élève et, s'il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à un traitement de faveur, fut tout de même surpris de l'apparente indifférence de Severus : il possédait vraiment une grande maitrise de lui-même. Néanmoins, il arrivait à discerner dans ses gestes et dans ses regards quelque chose de paternel à son égard, a contrario du traitement qu'il réservait aux autres élèves et plus particulièrement aux Gryffondor. Il faut dire que ces derniers avaient commencés en fanfare car à peine les instructions données que déjà, Taurus King et Castor Cook avaient fait exploser leur chaudron. Il ne voulait pas spécialement savoir comment mais se doutait que Marius avait probablement eu un rôle à jouer là-dedans.

Leur promotion n'avait que très peu d'effectif (ce qui s'expliquait aisément car tous étaient nés en temps de guerre), ce qui permis aux Serpentard de rester entre eux. Malheureusement, cela contraignit Tom à faire équipe avec Enitxis. Visiblement, elle aussi partageait – intérieurement – son opinion et aurait probablement préférer faire équipe avec n'importe quel né-de-moldu Poufsouffle plutôt qu'avec lui. Quoique… Cette fille ne semblait supporter personne alors, lui ou un autre, quelle différence ?

Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le cours, se contenant de se jeter de discrets regards furtifs tout en préparant leur potion chacun de leur côté. Le travail de groupe n'était vraiment pas leur fort. Mais pour cela, Tom n'avait rien à se justifier en effet, Enitxis avait une manière, disons, personnelle de préparer ses potions… Une fois les instructions données, elle ne s'était pas précipitée vers l'armoire à ingrédients mais s'était au contraire plongée dans une profonde méditation (du tableau ? De son chaudron ? De son livre ? Tom n'en savait rien.) avant de se lever pour aller humer – plutôt _renifler_ , de son avis… – le chaudron contenant la potion-exemple de son père (une bête potion contre les boutons de fièvre, rien de bien compliqué, même pour un Premier année !). Après cela, elle s'était servie dans l'armoire à ingrédients et avait mélangée le tout à sa sauce, ne respectant que partiellement les indications données par Severus. Ce n'est certainement pas ainsi qu'elle se ferait bien voir de père, se dit Tom. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne semblait pas la remarquer. A vrai dire, la jeune fille paraissait complétement invisible, ce qui ne semblait en rien la déranger.

Il en toucherait quand même quelques mots à son père si jamais la situation se présente, histoire qu'elle ne dégrade pas le noble nom de Serpentard par ses bêtises.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la stupéfaction – modérée tout de même – de Tom lorsqu'à la fin du cours, Enitxis présenta à son père une potion toute à fait conforme à sa demande ! Comment avait-elle fait ?

En voyant le regard de sa camarade tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour aller déjeuner, Tom se rendit compte qu'elle était le genre de personne à faire comme bon leur semble sans plus se soucier des autres. Il trouva que la citation « la fin justifie les moyens » était une bonne description de sa personne. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas déméritée sa place à Serpentard.

 _ **Le 2 Septembre 2009**_

 _Cette journée fut… Constructive. Je ne trouve pas d'autre adjectif pour la qualifier. Disons qu'elle n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt et que les cours proposés ici semblent intéressants, pour la plupart…_

 _En effet, si le cours de Potions de ce matin s'est révélé passionnant, les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie suivant le déjeuner furent assez éprouvantes… Je n'avais jamais rencontré de Professeur si peu passionné par sa matière. Il paraîtrait qu'il est mort en faisant cours et que personne, pas même lui, ne s'en est aperçu, tandis qu'il continuait de radoter sur une énième guerre gobeline. A mon avis, il est tout simplement mort d'ennui._

 _Je suis un élève sérieux et par-dessus tout, je veux exceller dans toutes les matières. Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse preuve de plus de concentration que nécessaire pour rester éveillé pendant son cours et prendre des notes._

 _Selon certains 5_ _e_ _années, il est du genre à donner des interrogations surprises du style « questionnaires-à-choix-multiples-sur-les-sujets-les-plus-pointues-de-la-leçon-vaguement-évoqués-pendant-que-tout-le-monde-dormait »._

 _Je crains malheureusement d'avoir succombé quelques minutes, il y a un blanc sur mon parchemin._

 _Si j'étais solidaire, je me demanderai comment Midgen arrivera à se débrouiller vu qu'il a passé l'heure à lancer des boulettes de papiers dans les cheveux de Rosier et d'autres filles à Gryffondor. Si notre camarade à Serpentard est restée parfaitement impassible, ce ne fut pas le cas de _ (son nom m'échappe) qui s'est mise à piailler._

 _Mais notre professeur ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant et a continué malgré le tumulte, réussissant même l'exploit d'endormir Midgen. Quel surexcité celui-là…_

 _Son nom me revient, Ruby Underhill, une né-de-moldus aux boucles blondes et aux petits yeux porcins._

 _Cela explique les cris perçant de cochon._

 _Serpentard vaincra._

 _ **Le 7 Septembre 2009**_ **– Salle commune des Serpentard**

Bien qu'ayant déjà subi une première semaine de cours, les Premières années n'avaient perdus ni leur enthousiasme, ni leur énergie ce qui leur permis de profiter pleinement de la fête de rentrée traditionnelle de leur Maisons respectives. Il est bon de préciser que cette fête ne se déroule pas de la même façon selon les différents blasons car, suivant la tradition ancestrale de l'Ecole (revisitée chaque années par ceux passant leur ASPICS), le premier week-end suivant la rentrée est exclusivement réservé à l'initiation des Premières années.

Chez les Poufsouffle, par exemple, l'ambiance y est plutôt conviviale. Afin de conserver l'esprit fraternel régnant dans leur illustre Maison, les jeunes protégés d'Helga n'étaient soumis qu'à une épreuve (posée sous forme d'une question), jugée bon enfant, sous le regard bienveillant des préfets : s'ils ne pouvaient sauver qu'une seule personne, choisiraient-ils leur famille ou leurs amis (on estime qu'à 11 ans, les Premières années sont trop jeunes pour connaître réellement ce qu'est l'amour) ? Comme chaque années, tous les Premières années furent chaleureusement intégrés car leur loyauté leur faisait dire qu'ils préféraient sauver les deux.

Chez les Gryffondor, l'ambiance est plus explosive. En effet, les disciples de Godric se doivent de prouver leur courage et leur bravoure auprès de leurs pairs plus âgés en allant chercher au beau milieu de la nuit, aux abords du Lac et de la Forêt Interdite, un lion en peluche. Ceux qui échouèrent à l'épreuve eurent le courage de demander à la repasser auprès de leurs préfets. Cette preuve de bravoure et d'effronterie était suffisante pour leur accorder pleinement une place bien méritée chez les Rouges et Ors.

Chez les Serdaigle, le calme – propice aux études et à la réflexion – règne. En effet, les nouveaux disciples de Rowena sont soumis à une énigme les préparant à celles auxquelles ils devront se soumettre chaque jour pour entrer dans leur salle commune. Cette année, l'énigme choisie fut : « Nous avons deux tasses de même capacité. La première est remplie par de jus de citrouille et la deuxième est remplie de bierraubeurre. On ajoute une cuillère de la tasse de jus de citrouille dans la tasse de bierraubeurre. Après avoir mélangé, on prend une cuillère de cette tasse de bieurraubeurre et on la verse dans la tasse de jus de citrouille. Aura-t-on plus de jus de citrouille dans la deuxième tasse, qu'on aura de bieurraubeurre dans la première ? ». Bien entendu, les jeunes disciples étaient libres de demander conseils à leurs aînés et tous réfléchirent à la question avant de se mettre d'accord sur un point : mettre de la bieurraubeurre et du jus de citrouille dans des tasses était ridicule.

Enfin, chez les Serpentard, l'ambiance diffère. En effet, au sein de l'illustre Maison du plus rusé des Quatre, l'honneur est mis sur la roublardise et l'ambition de chacun. Les élèves de Première année devaient donc trouver le moyen de prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que leurs camarades. Sans hésiter, Tom lança d'habile _Stupefix_ sur ses deux camarades de dortoir mais ne put lancer ce sort sur Rosier car la jeune fille était déjà partie se cacher. Les élèves d'année supérieure conclurent donc que le test était réussi car, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut mais qui peut, par tous les moyens nécessaires.

 _ **Le 12 Octobre 2009**_

 _Halloween approche à grands pas. Des décorations ont fleuries un peu partout dans le château et les fantômes semblent plus « joyeux » que d'ordinaire._

 _Peeves l'esprit frappeur également. J'ai eu la malchance de le croiser dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque hier soir après le couvre-feu et… Je préfère taire cette rencontre._

 _Mais j'ai pu éviter la retenue. Un coup de chance prodigieux il semblerait… Miss Lovecraft, notre préfète, est également préfète-en-chef et je suis un bon élément qui rapporte des points à ma Maison. Je n'ai donc pas été puni mais je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, je n'aimerai pas que mes parents me prennent à trainer la nuit dans les couloirs…_

 _Je cherche des renseignements sur Salazar Serpentard et sa légendaire Chambre des Secrets. Mes recherches n'avancent pas car personne ne veut me répondre et j'ai également l'impression que l'on me refuse les ouvrages sur le sujet. Pourquoi ? Je me sens surveillé de près et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cela._

 _J'ai voulu ruser en demandant des biographies sur Salazar Serpentard mais apparemment, la seule disponible est dans l'_ Histoire de Poudlard _. Rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà sur lui… Et aucun livre de généalogie non plus…_

 _Que faire ? Je pense que je devrais essayer de commander des livres par correspondance. Mais… Je risque de me faire prendre par mes parents. Ils forment une bonne équipe lorsqu'il s'agit de me barrer le chemin, je ne saurais déterminer lequel des deux est le plus acharné à la tâche mais cela n'arrange en rien mes plans._

 _Mon désir de trouver cette Chambre grandit de jour en jour et la frustration de stagner (voire de reculer) dans mes recherches n'arrange en rien mon humeur._

 _Je ne suis pas patient. Du tout._

 _Je ne m'excuserai pas auprès de King. Même si mon père exige des excuses, il ne peut rien prouver._

 _C'est quoi cette solidarité entre Gryffondors ?_

 _Nous devrions peut-être nous montrer plus soudés à Serpentard… Mais ce n'est pas chose aisée…_

 _Récapitulons : Rosier, Midgen, Livius et moi. Il semblerait que nous soyons tous des Sangs-Purs, quoique j'ai quelques doutes sur Midgen._

 _ **Rosier**_ _ne parle à personne, évite tout le monde et est complétement renfermée sur elle-même. Il n'y a rien à en tirer._

 _ **Midgen**_ _est une tête brulée bruyante et insupportable d'une arrogance extraordinaire qui visiblement adore s'écouter parler. Rien à tirer d'un imbécile pareil._

 _ **Livius**_ _nous dévisage tous avec mépris quand il n'est pas à l'infirmerie. En fouillant dans les dossiers de Mme Pomfresh, j'ai découvert que sa mère avait attrapé la Dragoncelle quand elle était enceinte de lui et visiblement, cela a laissé des séquelles. J'ai tout de même l'impression que ces informations sont faussées (j'ai détecté la présence d'un sortilège sur les fiches des élèves, mais je ne connais pas le contre-sort et préfère ne pas m'y risquer afin d'assurer ma discrétion). Rien à en tirer non plus._

 _Nous n'arriverons probablement jamais à nous entendre. Je devrais peut-être leur prouver à tous que je suis plus puissant qu'eux afin d'obtenir leur respect mais mon Gryffondor de père désapprouve totalement cette attitude._

 _Je suis dans une impasse rageante._

 _ **Le 31 Octobre 2009**_ **– Grande Salle de Poudlard**

L'euphorie de la plus grande fête sorcière semblait avoir gagnée les élèves et professeurs, toutes Maisons confondues. Voilà bien une des rares fois où Poudlard semblait uni.

Le festin avait été succulent, visiblement, les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour offrir aux élèves et enseignants des bonbons et pâtisseries rivalisant d'ingéniosité et de créativité tant dans la conception que dans la mise en forme. Bien que le goût de citrouille et de chocolat soit dominant, l'on trouvait également de la rhubarbe, de la menthe et de la réglisse dans les sucreries proposées.

Loin de l'allégresse générale, un élève de Serpentard semblait plutôt maussade, bien qu'il s'efforce de paraître poli et souriant auprès de ses camarades. Il était surprenant par son génie et sa sociabilité, beaucoup de professeurs le voyaient comme le prochain major de la promotion. Mais Andros Twycross ne semblait pas le voir de cet œil-là car Hebe avait encore refusée ses avances. Visiblement, elle préférait le préfet de Serdaigle. Que pouvait-elle bien trouver à cet oiseau-là ? Morose, il se mit en tête d'éparpiller des morceaux de tarte à la rhubarbe dans son assiette quand il fut interrompu par la voix de leur présente Directrice :

« - Maintenant que nos estomacs sont remplies et que vous avez tous pu profiter de la fête, je souhaiterai faire une annonce de la plus haute importance. Vous n'êtes en effet pas sans savoir que depuis la rentrée, vos cours de Métamorphoses ne sont pas assurés par un professeur fixe mais par moi-même, Mr. Fabia et Mr. Potter. Cette situation chaotique prend heureusement fin ce soir car j'ai reçu ce matin une missive m'informant de la venue de votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose qui sera également en charge de la Maison Gryffondor : le Professeur Cecil-Agnieszka Zerkovschka. »

Suite à cette annonce, les élèves se mirent à observer la table des Professeurs avec plus d'attention pour certains tandis que d'autres scrutaient la porte du hall, mais nul professeur n'était en vue.

Les rumeurs commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts quand le Professeur Mc Gonagall imposa le silence avant de sortir de son chapeau une petite poupée en porcelaine aux longues anglaises blondes et vêtue à la mode victorienne moldue. Ebahis, les élèves observaient en silence la poupée avant que quelques-uns ne laissent échapper quelques cris de terreur en voyant cette dernière bouger d'elle-même puis léviter avant de se poser sur le pupitre. Une fois certaine que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur sa personne, la poupée fit une révérence avant de prendre la parole :

« - Bonjour à tous chers élèves de Poudlard ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier votre Directrice, le Professeur Mc Gonagall pour son discours mais je vais désormais me présenter en bonne et dûe forme : je suis votre nouveau Professeur de Métamorphose, le Professeur Cecil-Agnieszka Zerkovschka ! Ne soyez pas étonné de mon apparence car je ne répondrai qu'aux questions des plus courageux d'entre vous ! Alors, Gryffondor de toutes années, faites honneur à votre Maison ! »

Rendus muet par la présentation de cet étrange énergumène, les élèves ne surent quoi dire et encore moins applaudir, ce qui sembla vexer la petite poupée mais sans plus de commentaires de sa part. Beaucoup craignaient leur prochain cours de Métamorphose mais les plus hardis, au contraire, ne parvenaient pas à réfréner leur curiosité et leur enthousiasme ! Et dire qu'il n'était que Samedi et qu'il leur faudrait attendre presque deux jours avant de voir de quoi était capable leur nouveau Professeur !

 _ **Le 2 Novembre 2009**_ **– Salle de Métamorphose**

Tom était impatient, intérieurement seulement (apparences obligent). En effet, il se demandait de quoi pouvait bien être capable une poupée et surtout, si le Professeur Zerkovschka leur montrerait un jour son vrai visage car, il n'était pas dupe – a contrario de certains –. Cette poupée était manipulée par leur Professeur. Où se trouvait celui qui tenait les ficelles ?

« - Bien le bonjour à vous jeunes gens ! Vous semblez tous bien petits vu d'ici ! Clama leur étrange Professeur, perché sur le lustre. »

Comme lors de sa présentation au festin d'Halloween, la poupée lévita jusqu'à atterrir sur une pile de livres, juchés en équilibre précaire sur le bord de son bureau. Après une courte observation, les fins sourcils blonds de la poupée se froncèrent.

« - Vous êtes bien peu dites-moi… Vos parents ne semblaient pas très en forme apparemment. »

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée composée de l'ensemble des Premières années de Poudlard, toutes Maisons confondues. Comme ils étaient bien peu (environ une vingtaine), ils n'y avaient pas de séparation spécifique pour les cours. Du moins, depuis le début du mois d'Octobre où, un jour, Harry Potter eut un éclair de génie. C'était pour, parait-il, renforcer la cohésion entre tous les élèves de Poudlard et créer une harmonie entre les différentes Maisons. « Pourquoi pas », se disait les Professeurs.

« - Bien bien… Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, tâchez de trouver la mienne ! Je vais vous demander de choisir pour chaque Maison un légat qui se présentera en quelques mots devant vous. N'omettez surtout pas les détails croustillants sur vos palpitantes vies de jeunes enfants, c'est ce qu'il y a plus intéressant ! »

L'assistance semblait sceptique mais c'est finalement un élève de Gryffondor qui prit courageusement la parole, faisant honneur à son blason :

« - Je m'appelle Ralph Jones, élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année ! Je suis fier de mes origines moldus et n'ai pas peur de prendre des initiatives ! J'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux noisette. Ma couleur préféré est le jaune, mon signe astrologique est lion, et je suis prêt à me battre pour défendre les valeurs de ma Maison ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, l'élève sembla un instant mal à l'aise mais reprit contenance face au regard approbateur de sa Directrice de Maison qui lui permit ensuite de s'asseoir d'un léger mouvement de tête, faisant bouger quelques boucles.

« - Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Je donne 5 points à Mr. Jones pour ainsi faire honneur à sa Maison ! Bien, à qui le tour maintenant… »

La poupée sourit, dévoilant ses dents couleur perles et tourna la tête en direction des Serdaigles. Les trois représentants de l'illustre Maison semblaient avoir eu le temps de se concerter car un jeune garçon aux boucles brunes et au regard rêveur d'une étrange couleur lilas n'hésita pas à se lever pour prendre la parole :

« - Bonjour à tous. Je me nomme Xenophilius Fincher. Je suis élève à Serdaigle en 1ère année. Si mon nom de famille semble familier c'est parce que ma famille est célèbre depuis quelques siècles dans l'art de la divination. Mon plat préféré est le Kalydopita au chocolat, même si c'est un dessert. »

Une quinte de toux se fit entendre dans le silence gêné qui suivit sa déclaration mais leur Professeur sembla l'approuver et accorda également 5 points à Serdaigle avant de tourner la tête vers le groupe, plus important, des Poufsouffle.

« - J... Je m'appelle Susan Blekinshop et suis élève en 1ère année à Poufsouffle… Etant née-de-moldus je ne découvre le monde magique que cette année mais… Je… Je suis ravie d'être à Poudlard même si c'est tout nouveau pour moi… J'aime tout particulièrement le vol sur balais… Termina la jeune fille brune, le rouge aux joues et le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. »

Malgré sa timidité, ses camarades de Maison la félicitèrent avec chaleur tandis que le Professeur lui accordait également 5 points pour avoir fait preuve de courage.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le groupe de Serpentard qui semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose de cette présentation et qui doutaient petit à petit de l'impartialité de leur Professeur. Ils n'étaient pas en DCFM, à quoi cela servirait-il de prouver leur courage dans ce cas ?

Ayant chacun fait les mêmes réflexions, aucun ne se leva pour prendre la parole, ce qui amusa la petite poupée :

« - Eh bien, il semblerait que l' _illustre_ maison de Serpentard fasse honneur à son blason en se comportant comme des lâches, félicitation jeune gens ! »

Et sous un rire clair, la petite poupée se mit à taper dans ses mains, encourageant les élèves de Gryffondor et quelques autres venants de Poufsouffle à ricaner.

Aucun des quatre Serpentard ne dit mot. Ils étaient lâches, c'est vrai. Ces moqueries et ce traitement injuste leur déplaisait au plus haut point mais ils préféraient garder le silence : soit par orgueil, soit par désintérêt total de la situation. Nonobstant, ce fut la personne à qui ils s'attendaient le moins qui se leva pour prendre la parole :

« - Il est vrai, nous sommes des couards. Néanmoins, à Serpentard, nous avons notre fierté et n'avons aucune honte à porter nos couleurs. »

Malgré son apparente assurance, Tom voyait les mains de Rosier crispées contre la table. La poupée, visiblement intéressée, fit un geste pour indiquer à son élève de poursuivre sa présentation :

« - … Je me présente, Enitxis Morgane Rosier. Je suis depuis début Septembre, élève de l'Institut magique de Poudlard. Les détails de mon passé tragique pourraient être résumés ainsi : ''Il vaut mieux subir l'injustice que de la commettre''. »

Aucun ne resta de marbre face à la présentation de la jeune disciple de Serpentard Tom, y compris, sortit de son désintérêt pour observer sa camarade d'un air pensif.

Le Professeur Zerkovschka observa également la jeune fille avant de sourire et d'acquiescer légèrement :

« - ''Les gens qu'on interroge, pourvu qu'on les interroge bien, trouvent d'eux-mêmes les bonnes réponses''. J'accorde 15 points à Serpentard.»

Sous les protestations étouffées, Enitxis reprit place sur sa chaise, dissimulant astucieusement un sourire satisfait par un air modeste.

Tom songea vaguement à revoir son jugement sur ses camarades puis le souvenir de tous leurs défauts se rappela aimablement à son esprit lorsqu'il surprit Marius en train de transformer l'épingle à cheveux de la pauvre Maggie Derleph en algues.

 _ **Le 4 Novembre 2009**_ **– Couloir des donjons**

Thomasus Salazar Potter-Rogue revenait irrité d'une longue séance au sein de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Encore une fois, ses recherches s'éteint révélées infructueuses et ces échecs à répétitions n'arrangeaient en rien sa personnalité caractérielle : il lui fallait des réponses et à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques bribes, ce dernier se heurtait à des murs infranchissables. Tom commençait à désespérer de pouvoir un jour trouver des informations sur l'illustre Fondateur quand la voix qu'il avait entendu fugacement à la rentrée se fit entendre plus clairement à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta et se concentra sur les sons qu'il percevait et se rendit compte que ce qu'il prenait pour un amalgame de sons incompréhensible était en réalité trois voix distinctes qui, visiblement, se disputaient :

« - Il nous faut aller à gauche, c'est le chemin le plus court !

\- Celui du milieu me semble plus agréable et propice à la réflexion…

\- Mais on en a rien à carrer des réflexions ! Faut aller à droite ! Là, on est sûr de trouver quelque chose !

\- Ne sois pas si agressif…

\- De toute façon, c'est plus pratique à gauche donc on y va et pis c'est tout. »

Tom entendit les voix s'éloigner de sa position petit à petit. Poussé par la curiosité, il se décida à les suivre. Sa filature se transforma bien vite en course-poursuite, mais heureusement, grâce à la bruyante dispute qu'entretenaient les trois voix inconnues, il parvint à les suivre sans trop de difficultés. Il arriva ainsi dans les tréfonds des donjons, près de vieux tuyaux rouillés qui gouttaient par endroit.

Faisant attention où il posait le pied, Tom fouilla les lieux afin de repérer les voix qui lui semblaient bien proches.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Non loin de lui, plusieurs fois enroulé autour d'un imposant tuyau, se tenait un serpent de couleur orange tirant sur le violet et rayé de bandes noires. Cependant, ce n'était pas les couleurs atypiques du serpent qui attirèrent l'attention de Tom, mais les trois têtes de ce dernier. Il sut ainsi d'où venait la dispute qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt.

Les trois têtes ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de la présence de Tom non loin d'eux mais une fois sa présence certifiée, les voix se turent et le serpent le dévisagea. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement agressif (si l'on faisait abstraction de la tête de droite) mais sa méfiance pouvait mener à une situation dangereuse pour le jeune sorcier.

Tom ne perdit pas pour autant contenance et tâcha de se tenir bien droit tandis qu'il faisait face au serpent. Peut-être pouvait-il lui parler ? Il se concentra avant de siffler doucement :

« - Je vous salue, ô gardiens de la connaissance et détenteurs des maux et remèdes puisse votre présence m'éclairer de vos sagesses, m-

\- Ça va, on a compris, jeune primate. »

Le grognement venait de la tête de droite, la plus antipathique selon Tom. Il fronça les sourcils et toisa la tête, malgré sa position d'infériorité.

Pendant ce temps, la tête de gauche s'agitait et finit par s'approcher de Tom pour humer son odeur. Ce dernier contint un frémissement et conserva sa posture. La tête finit par se retirer et sembla se concerter silencieusement avec les deux autres avant de descendre de son tuyau pour faire face à Tom puis s'inclina, surprenant le jeune garçon.

« - Veuillez nous pardonner, maître, nous ne vous avions reconnu sous cette apparence et notre odorat semble avoir été endommagé par la présence grandissante de sang-de-bourbes dans cet établissement. »

Tom resta impassible mais son froncement de sourcil incita le serpent à donner davantage d'explications :

« - Voilà plusieurs longues décennies que vous nous avez ramenés d'Afrique, alors que nous n'étions qu'un œuf. Nous vous devons tout ce que nous sommes et nous tenons à votre disposition, conformément à la mission que vous nous avez confiée autrefois. »

Sceptique, Tom prit la parole, d'un ton faussement dégagé. Toute cette histoire avait piqué son intérêt :

« - … Vous êtes vous correctement acquittés de votre mission ? »

La tête de gauche qui jusqu'alors parlait sembla hésiter celle du milieu prit donc la parole :

« - Oui maître. Mais la Chambre des Secrets a malgré tout été ouverte en votre absence…

\- Ouverte, mais par qui ? Interrogea Tom d'un ton presqu'impatient, tant la curiosité le dévorait.

\- La Chambre des Secrets, votre Chambre, celle qui vous a été légué par votre ancêtre Salazar Serpentard lui-même, a été ouverte lors de la deuxième année d'un jeune élève de Poudlard… Un élève portant les couleurs de l'ennemi de Salazar… Un élève qui est revenu ici cette année et dont le nom est connu de tous… Harry Potter a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. »


End file.
